Dismal Whispers
by NaturalHarmoniaGropius
Summary: Bataille des Cinq Armées. Les Elfes chargent, les humains aussi. Thorin et ses compagnons font face, défendant ce qu'ils avaient réclamés de droit. Une nuée de chauve-souris descendant depuis les flans brumeux ; les Orcs assaillent les trois clans, en compagnie des wargs. Thranduil est là. Il cherche d'un regard perçant dans les lignées ennemi et perçoit finalement sa cible: Neil.


Hello à tous !  
Je tien à éclaircir quelques points vite fait à propos de cette fanfiction.

Elle se passe après mes One Shoot sur The Hobbit, et est à propos de mon O.C, Neil.  
Non, ce n'est pas un Gary-Stu (masculin de Mary-Sue), mais un personnage avec un caractère, un passé, et impliqué comme s'il était un personnage de la série de Tolkien (à vous de voir si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeils aux One Shoot).

Cette fanfiction sera dans le tragique/tragédie, et je pense bien qu'il y aura des scènes yaoi "explicite entre les lignes" (c'est à dire que les évènements se produisent, je les décrits, mais pas de manière grossière, sans mot "cru", ce sera toujours des allusions, comme "il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et glissa ses doigts doucement de façon à le faire frémir de plaisir". Désolée de l'exemple, mais voilà comment je fais mes scènes \o/ Pas de truc dégueux, grossier, toussa, mais des truc doux, romantiques en un sens, bla bla...)  
**-A titre d'information la fanfiction va contenir du ThranduilxNeil et du BofurxNeil. o/-**

Désolée si Thranduil vous parait mal jouer, ou trop sadique. Mais dans ma fanfiction, c'est comme ça, voilà xD.  
Je vous souhaite sur ce à tous une agréable lecture. Ne venez pas me taper si vous sortez les mouchoirs hein ! xD

* * *

Des cris de toute part résonnaient, et la guerre, entre tous, faisait rage. Le sang coulait, et les corps s'écroulaient sous les attaques répétées d'orcs. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ce désastreux spectacle. Et tout cela, causé par l'or de la lignée de Durin, l'or que convoitait tout peuple de la terre du milieux : le trésor de Thror, ainsi que celui fut un temps de Smaug le terrible. Humains et Elfes avaient fait alliance afin d'exterminer la lignée de Durin, ainsi que ceux qui vivaient dans la montagne solitaire, c'est à dire, Thorin et ses treize compagnons. La bataille avait commencé comme toute bataille ; deux lignes d'ennemis se rencontrant de plein fouet. Mais quelque chose les avaient stoppés. Une nuée de chauve-souris descendit des flancs de la montage... Dévoilant ainsi les wargs et les orcs. Ils n'avaient eu plus le choix à ce moment là : les trois peuples regroupèrent leur forces, faisant face aux créatures du nord. Joli revirement de situation me direz vous... Mais la bataille en fut deux fois plus sanglante. Thorin et ses compagnons étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le champs de bataille. Kili et Fili essayaient de ne pas lâcher leur oncle, Ori, Nori et Dori faisaient de même que les autres. Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur et Bombur eux, étaient éparpillés encore un peu plus loin. Quant à Bofur, lui... Il se battait, certes, mais sans lâcher d'une semelle -ou du moins, il essayait- quelqu'un qu'il aimait tout particulièrement : Neil, cette créature, que dis-je, ce Nain aux cheveux roux flamboyant qui avait il y a longtemps souhaité ardemment participer à la quête de la reconquête d'Erebor. Car oui, voilà maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils l'avaient récupéré, leur belle montagne brumeuse.

D'une poigne de fer et d'une rapidité poussée, Neil tuait les orcs, et évitait de toucher les elfes sur son passage. Au début de la bataille, lorsque ces créatures putrides -orcs- n'étaient pas encore arrivées, le rouquin avait du affronter les "siens". Or, du fait qu'il respecte de manière qui lui semble humble ses origines et celles de sa mère, cela avait fait qu'il ne les tuaient pas, mais tentait de les repousser ou assommer. Ça lui valut d'ailleurs encore plus de blessures faciles -et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas du tout combattant or paire, ou du moins pas autant que ses autres compagnons qui avec leur massues, envoyaient tout balader sur leur passage- et donc plus de chance de tomber plus rapidement au combat. Il le savait d'ailleurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire ce geste, celui de retirer une vie, ou du moins une vie semblable à celle de sa mère. Car oui, il revoyait sans cesse son visage, même en face se tenait quelqu'un voulant le tuer. Cette façon de penser pouvait le mener à sa perte, car la pitié sur un champs de bataille était toujours veine, mais il ne pouvais rien y faire, il n'avait jamais réussi à ravaler cette compassion.

La pluie qui avait commencé avant le grand combat s'était estompée il y avait peu, laissant un terrain glissant et boueux pour les mercenaires qui se livraient bataille. D'ailleurs cela en fit tomber plus d'un à terre en évitant des coups ou en courant.

Alors que Neil allait porter un coup critique à un orc, il sentit la boue sous ses pieds glisser contre ses bottes, le faisant s'enfoncer dans le sol, avant de faire un grand vol plané en arrière, s'étant pris entre temps de pleine face un coup de la part de l'hideuse créature qu'il affrontait. Il retomba lourdement sur Bofur qui se tenait juste derrière lui, et les deux se retrouvaient aussi mouillés que des soupes, et pour combler le tout, entièrement recouverts de boue. L'orc ennemi qui avait été la cause de cela arriva en trombe vers eux, mais avec chance, Bombur qui passait par là s'en occupa sous les yeux de ses deux compagnons qui s'étaient redressés, restant toujours l'un sur l'autre, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se relever. C'est alors qu'ils se mirent tout deux à sourire en voyant l'enrobé leur faire signe avant de repartir à l'attaque. Rapidement, Neil tourna son visage, mais il se redressa trop tard et heurta le crane de Bofur, étant donné que ce dernier avait souhaité se redresser en même temps que le rouquin. Ils se regardèrent, puis se mirent en même temps à sourire.

« - Je te l'avais dit, tu es trop vieux pour te battre ! »

Neil se releva tout en disant ça, et aida son camarade à faire de même.

« - J'ai de l'expérience comparé à toi, fait pas l'insolent ! »

Neil se mit à sourire de plus belle -malgré le combat autour d'eux, oui, car ce genre de moment, certes rapide, pouvaient parfois donner tout le courage du monde.-, et alors qu'il fit volte face pour retourner se battre, Bofur saisit rapidement son bras et le ramena vers lui, lui volant un doux baiser. Le rouquin n'haussa même pas les sourcils, et ne protesta même pas, non : un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il répondit au contact, avant de s'écarter vivement. Durant ces dernières années, avec la reconquête d'Erebor, les deux s'étaient avérés s'attirer l'un à l'autre, et étaient finalement tombés amoureux. Autant ne pas vous cacher qu'ils étaient sur le moment ensemble, en couple, depuis longtemps. Sur cela, Neil conclut le petit entretient qui n'avait duré que 15 secondes sur cette phrase:

« - T'as pas intérêt à mourir. Si tu meurs, je te tue.  
- Ça serait un peu difficile dans ce cas, _déclara dans un demis sourire amusé Bofur_. »

Leur regards vaquèrent alors ailleurs, retournant à leurs orcs et wargs. Il se passa alors une bonne vingtaine de minute, pour que, par un évènement très tragique, Thorin se retrouva encerclé d'orcs. Tout ses compagnons avaient accourut, certains étaient aussi encerclés. Seul Neil ne pu venir à la rescousse, car il se retrouvait avec un tout autre danger. En effet, il avait aperçut les créatures encercler son Roi, mais alors qu'il avait sprinter vers eux, il s'était stoppé d'un seul coup. Sur sa route se dressait à présent Thranduil, le Roi de tout Elfe, ainsi que de Mirkwood, aussi nommée la Forêt Noire. Le Nain ouvrit ses yeux en grand, et tout de suite, ses membres se mirent à trembler de toute part. De tout les moments qui s'étaient présentés depuis le début du combat, il ne venait que maintenant... Il fallait croire qu'il avait attendu la bonne opportunité pour s'approcher du roux. Neil fit un pas en arrière en voyant l'Elfe en faire un en avant. Sa main se crispa sur son arme, tandis que son adversaire continuait d'avancer vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer à chaque fois que l'autre avançait, tandis qu'ils se fixaient tout deux comme des fauves en cage.

Quand finalement Neil en eu marre, sentant ses muscles se tendre sous la rage, à force de se remémorer encore et encore dans son esprit tout ce que Thranduil avait pu faire contre lui, ce qui avait gâché une partie de sa vie. Il se stoppa, cessant de reculer, et laissant son adversaire s'approcher, tandis que les autres nains étaient toujours entourés, parlant au chef des Orcs, le fil d'Azog : Bolg. Apercevant la scène, Kili regarda Fili avec de grands yeux, qui celui-ci, voyant aussi la scène, ne pu retenir de crier le nom de Neil, comme pour lui dire de sauver sa peau. Aussitôt Bofur tourna sa tête et écarquilla les yeux en le roux immobile face à Thranduil qui dégainait son sabre Elfique. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne pu faire ni regarder plus, car voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tous à se battre contre l'énorme troupe d'Orc qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, exprès, étant donné que c'était un piège.

« - Cette fois ci, ce ne sera pas une corde qu'il y aura autour de ton cou... Ce sera des chaines. »

la voix calme et limpide du Roi des elfes avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Neil. Il s'élança de rage sur Thranduil dans un cri impulsif, son sabre elfique en l'air, prêt à porter un coup, mais ne reçut de ce geste qu'une seule chose : une gifle phénoménale qui le fit virevolter droit dans la boue. Son arme quant à elle, s'enfonça dans cette épais sol boueux, devenant alors invisible aux yeux paniqués de son propriétaire qui s'était redressé à quatre pattes -plusieurs fois d'affilé, car il glissait comme sur une patinoire-. Ses mains cherchaient bêtement dans cette marmelade écoeurante mêlés par endroit de sang d'orc, d'elfe et de nains. Ses bras devenaient de plus en plus tremblant sous le stresse, car il entendait les pas de son ennemi qui se rapprochaient, lentement, somptueusement, de manière tellement douce que c'en était tortueux. Sa respiration s'accentuait, il en venait même a pousser des gémissements presque inaudibles sous la peur, n'arrivant pas à retrouver ce maudit sabre. Et quand finalement il sentit le manche de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une épée sans savoir si c'était la sienne, il n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'il pouvait se défendre, il fut soulagé, mais... Avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir, il sentit une morsure froide traverser la paume de sa main, lui faisait arracher un hurlement de douleur. Il se retrouvait avec la lame de l'épée de Thranduil qui lui transperçait la chaire, empalait sa main et bloquant celle ci contre le sol, tandis qu'un ruisseau de sang se mit à couler de la plaie, tachant de sa couleur rubis le blanc pur de l'arme elfique.

Une grimace de douleur et de rage prit place sur le visage du Nain, qui serrait son poing valide sous la douleur fulgurante qui saisissait ses muscles et qui venait lui donner des mots de crane insoutenable. Thranduil lui, fixait cette pitoyable créature, comme s'il avait été accroché à un hameçon pour pêcher le poisson, si facilement et de manière si captive, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec une lueur de pitié dans les yeux. Il retira sa lame d'un coup sec, mais ce n'était en aucun cas à cause de cette fameuse "pitié" qui n'était pas plus qu'un grain de poussière venu de manière passagère dans son esprit, et qui s'était d'ores et déjà envolé. Neil se releva immédiatement ou du moins essaya : il tituba plusieurs fois en arrière, se retenant de tomber à chaque fois, haletant sous l'épuisement dût à la douleur. Sauf que la dernière fois ou il tituba, fut la dernière : pas de sol pour poser ses pieds, il manqua de tomber dans un cri de surprise et se rattrapa au rebord de la crevasse de sa main valide. En dessous de ses pieds se trouvait donc le vide, et plus loin en bas, un fleuve coulant paisiblement.

Thranduil s'avança de nouveau, doucement, tandis qu'au loin, Bofur s'affolait en voyant tout cela. Mais comme tout à l'heure, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, blessé non superficiellement tout comme tout ses autres compagnons. De nouveau, Neil poussa un gémissement de douleur : le pied du Roi Elfe se posa non doucement sur les doigts du Nain qui tentait de s'accrocher du mieux qu'il pouvait, les yeux humides. Celui-ci sentait ses forces s'évanouir de son bras, qui lui devenait lourd, douloureux et bientôt engourdit.

Pas un mot, un seul. Neil fixait droit dans les yeux Thranduil, qui lui faisait de même. Deux regards qui en disaient long, et pourtant, un silence flagrant. C'est là que le rouquin sentit le geste de l'Elfe, qui lui fit lâcher le rebord. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'y rattraper. Sans qu'il puisse regarder une dernière fois celui qu'il aimait. Sans qu'il puisse d'ailleurs lui dire combien il l'aimait. Il ne sentait plus son corps, ses pensées se brouillaient. **_Il ne sentait plus rien.  
_**

* * *

_Je me souviens avoir entendu au loin l'écho d'un cri. Une voix qui me ferait chaud au coeur de la réécouter, plus proche de moi, plus audible. Je me souviens aussi de la morsure de la roche, de mon corps engourdit qui dévalait la descente de pierre dure et froide. Je la sentait, cette sensation glacée sur ma peau égratignée de toute parts par cette chute. Cette froideur, qui devenait presque brûlante à force de trop l'être, et qui semblait m'immoler tout entier, dans le néant de la mort imminente. Je sentais mon pouls, puissant, qui m'avait donné l'impression de suffoquer, me donnant presque des pulsions nerveuses. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Mon corps se battait de toute ses forces. Non, je ne voulais pas. La chute m'avait parut aussi longue qu'une existence entière. Les secondes étaient décuplées, le temps ralentit, et tout autour de moi, le bruit de la pluie qui refaisait surface, avant de sentir mon corps s'engouffrer dans un torrent d'eau gelé. Je brûlait. Aussi bien intérieurement que extérieurement__, qu'au plus profond de mon âme. **Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'étais pas mort...**_

* * *

Un bruit semblable à des épées qui se rencontraient lors d'un combat lui fit ouvrir doucement les yeux. Un noir ambiant l'entourait, tandis que ses bras et sa main étaient douloureux. Non, en fait, c'était tout son corps qui l'était. Il ne se souvenais pas très bien de ce qu'il était arrivé... Mais par contre, il se souvenait très clairement de sa chute. Il avait l'impression que tout les os de son corps étaient brisés, tellement il se sentait mal et que la douleur assaillait la moindre parcelle de muscle qu'il avait. Et sa main... il eu pour réflexe de la bouger mais se surpris lui-même à ne pas pouvoir : Ses poignets étaient enchaînés Ce n'était donc pas un bruit d'épée qui l'avait tiré de sa longue agonie mais le bruits des chaînons qui bougeaient. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni s'il était en lieu sûr, si il allait survivre ici, si il reverrais Bofur... Mais il pouvait sentir un tissus autour de sa main blessée. Qu'allait-il lui arriver, il se le demandais.

* * *

**_Et voilou pour le chapitre 1.  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_**

**_Commentaires, je vous en prie de m'en laisser, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à savoir si ça plait, ou pas.  
Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt soit sur les One Shoot, soit sur Dismal Whisper (cette fanfiction) !  
Bye bye mes choubidous ! _**


End file.
